Voldemort die Sechste
by eXeS
Summary: Harry liegt schon 3 Wochen bei den Dursleys den ganzen Tag auf dem Bett als schwarze Gestalten auftauchen... Erstmal ab 13, vllt später höher ich meld mich dann aber
1. Default Chapter

In einer Straße, in der jedes Haus dem daneben glich, und in der jeder Vorgartenrasen wie mit dem Lineal geschnitten aussah, lag ein Junge im Haus Nummer 4, der überhaupt nicht in diese Vorstadtatmosphäre passte, auf seinem Bett. Denn dieser Junge mit seinen leuchtend grünen Augen, seinen schwarzen struppeligen Haaren und seine blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn war keineswegs normal, er war ein junger Zauberer der bald sein 6. Jahr in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei beginnen würde. Er war wieder einmal in den Ferien zu seinen verhassten Verwandten, den Dursleys, zurückgekehrt.

Er war nun schon seit 3 Wochen wieder bei ihnen, und in dieser Zeit dachte er fiel über seinen gerade erst gestorbenen Paten Sirius Black nach. Er kurz vor Ende des letzten Schuljahres in der Mysteriumsabteilung im Ministerium für Zauberei durch einen schwarzen Schleier gefallen, nachdem dem er in einem Kampf von seiner Cousine Bellatrix Lestrange von einem Fluch getroffen wurde. Harry Potter hatte damit fasst jeden verloren, den er liebte. Nun war auch der beste Freund seines Dads indirekt durch die Hand Lord Voldemort, dem dunkelsten und mächstigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten, gestorben. So waren ihm in den letzten drei Wochen öfters die Tränen gekommen, und hätte er nicht aufmunternde Briefe von seinen beiden besten Freunden, Ron Weasly und Hermine Granger, bekommen, wäre er wahrscheinlich in ein dunkles Loch von Trauer und Wut gefallen. Ron hatte ihm gleich zu beginn der Ferien mit seiner Eule Pig einen Brief geschrieben, in dem er schrieb das Harry vermutlich schon früh in den Ferien zu ihnen in den Fuchsbau kommen dürfe. Er sagte auch das seine Mutter darauf bestanden hatte das Harry nicht zum Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 sondern in den Fuchsbau kommen solle, da das jetzt besser für ihn wäre. Auch Hermine schrieb ihm einen Brief:

_Hey Harry,_

_mir geht es wirklich gut, ich bin hier mit meinen Eltern in Griechenland in Urlaub und du glaubst garnicht wieviel man hier über antike Magie lernen kann. Es ist wirklich erstaunlich was die alten Griechen schon alles konnte. Ich hoffe es geht dir auch den umständen entsprechend gut. Ich komm die letzten 2 Wochen zu euch in den Fuchsbau. Viel Spaß bei Ron_

_Hermine_

Harry hatte bis jetzt aber noch nicht genug Kraft aufbringen können um die Brief zu beantworten, und so lag er Tag für Tag auf seinem Bett und verließ das Zimmer nur zum essen und um ins Bad zu gehen. Essen bekam er dieses Jahr soviel er wollte, und er hätte auch sonst alles gedürft, hätte er danach gefragt. Mad-Eye Moody hatte bei Onkel Vernon einen Eindruck hinterlassen, sodass dieser Harry alle drei Tage daran erinnerte Lupin einen Brief zu schreiben und zu sagen das es ihm gut ging.

Es war mittlerweile vor dem Fenster schon dunkel geworden, und nach einiger Zeit schlief Harry ein. Er Träumte davon das Sirius durch den Bogen fiel und er hörte ein gehässiges Lachen. Doch dann leuchtete der Bogen hell auf und eine helle Gestalt erschien.

Harry wachte schweißgebadet auf. Er hatte diesen Traum jetzt schon einige Zeit und er wunderte sich was dieses leuchten zu bedeuten hatte. Der frühe Morgen war vor dem Fenster angebrochen denn die ersten Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten sein Gesicht.

Sein Magen knurrte wie verrückt, denn er hatte gestern nichts zu Abend gehabt. Also stand er auf um sich etwas aus der Küche zu holen. Als er dort angelangt war sah er rein zufällig aus dem Fenster und sah dort einige in schwarz gehüllte Gestalten auf das Haus zukommen...


	2. Chap 2

Chap 2.

Er sah die schwarzen Gestalten immer näher an das Haus kommen. Sofort zog er den Zauberstab und dachte, dass er lieber von Hogwarts verwiesen werden würde, als hier und jetzt zu sterben. Die Dursleys schienen noch nichts von der Panik bemerkt zu haben, denn er hörte noch das schnarchen von Onkel Vernon aus dem Schlafzimmer. Als er wieder aus dem Fenster sah, fiel ihm auf das einer der Todesser zu Humpeln schien. Doch er hatte keine Zeit über soetwas jetzt nachzudenken.Harry hatte beschlossen sich im Schrank unter der Treppe zu vertstecken und die Todesser nichtsahnend zu überraschen. Also lief er in den Flur, öffnete die Tür zum Schrank und betrat sein altes "Zimmer". Es war wie damals Spinnenverseucht und stickig, doch das störte ihn nicht. Plötzlich hörte er wie die Haustür leise aufging und er hörte Stimmengeflüster. Sein Herzschlag ging schnell und unregelmäßig und so befürchtete Harry das die dunklen Gestalten im Flur es hören könnten. Mit den Gedanken war er gerade wiedereinmal bei seinem Paten Sirius, als die Schranktür aufging und ein zwei Augen anschauten. Doch diese Augen kannte er und er war sich sicher das er sie nie bei einem Todesser gesehen hatte. Es waren die Augen von Remus Lupin. Hinter ihm stand Mad-Eye Moody. Harry vermutete das Moody ihn gesehen haben musste als Lupin sagte:" Moody hat dich beobachtet als du in den Schrank gingst und dich dann darin aufgehalten hast." "Aber Professor, warum sind sie wie Todesser gekleidet und was machen sie überhaupt hier?", sagte Harry als er gerade ziehmlich verwirrt aus dem Schrank kroch. "Oh du meinst unsere Ordensumhänge? Sie sehen nur von vorne so wie die eines Todessers aus, auf dem Rücken ist das Wappen des Orden, ein Phönix. Fawkes um genau zu sein",sagte er mit einem lächeln."Dumbledore hat sie machen lassen, da der Orden sich ja nun in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen kann. Wir arbeiten zwar immer noch alleine, doch Fudge hat sich bei uns entschuldigt und hat die Haftbefehle auf Ordensmitglieder zurückgenommen." Lupin wollte gerade zu einem weiteren Satz ansetzen, als Moody ihn knurrend unterbrach:" Können sie vielleicht etwas an Geschwindigkeit zulegen? Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit." Also ging Lupin mit Harry nach oben um dessen Koffer zu holen. "Ach Harry, lass das Professor weg, nenn mich einfach Remus." "Okay, aber was ist mit den Dursleys? Sagen wir ihnen nicht das ich gehe? Und ausserdem wie kommen wir eigentlich zum Fuchsbau?" "Also zu deiner ersten Frage: Ich hinterlasse ihnen wieder einen Brief, ich glaub nicht das es eine gute Idee wäre sie zu wäcken. Und wir reisen mit einem Portschlüssel, Fudge hat uns persönlich einen Portschlüssel organisiert, vermutlich um sich wieder bei dir einzuschmeicheln. Hast du alles?" "Ja ich glaub schon. Moment, wo ist eigentlich Hedwig?" "Ach die, die ist schon im Fuchsbau. Ron kümmert sich um sie, er hat sie dazu gebracht gleich dort zu bleiben. Und jetzt beeilen wir uns besser sonst meckert Moody wieder." Sie stiegen die Treppen hinab und am Fuße der Treppe stand schon Moody mit einer alten Zeitung in der Hand. "Hast du den Brief schon hingelegt, Remus?" " Ja hab ich ich hab ihn in die Küche auf den Tisch gelegt",sagte Lupin strahlend. Moody sah ihn böse an und drückte ihnen dann die Zeitung in die Hand:" Auf drei. Eins...Zwei...Drei." Harry spürte wieder das vertraute ziehen unter dem Bauchnabel und schon nach kurzer Reise landete er unsanft auf dem Boden. "HARRY!"hörte er eine vertraute Stimme schreien.


End file.
